


Alive

by ShiroganeWrites



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cafe Leblanc (Persona 5), Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Persona 5 Spoilers, Post-November 20 Interrogation (Persona 5), Temporary Character Death, The Velvet Room (Persona Series), caroline is soft really, igor is a scary man with tiny legs, justine is baby, not beta read we die like kunikazu okumura on october 11th, protag is akira, well he only kind of died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroganeWrites/pseuds/ShiroganeWrites
Summary: The plan went wrong and Akira died.So why did he wake up in the Velvet Room?"It truly is an unjust game"
Relationships: Caroline & Justine (Persona Series), Caroline & Kurusu Akira, Kurusu Akira & Justine
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

The interrogation finished and Akira would be lying if he said he felt confident the plan would work.

In his head he told himself it was a risky plan, but it would work. It _had_ to work.

When Akechi entered the room Akira knew it hadn't worked, something went wrong. He didn't know what, but something had happened and he knew he was going to die.

Akechi approached the interrogation desk where Akira sat. Akiras fight or flight response kicked in and it took every ounce of strength he had to stay seated and appear calm. Akechi held the gun to Akiras head, they both knew it was the end for Akira Kurusu. BANG The shot had been fired and Akira was dead.

\--0--0--0--0--

Akira awoke, on the floor, in the middle of the velvet room. Caroline and Justine bent over him.

"Welcome back, Inmate." Carolines harmful tone sent chills down his spine.

"Yes," Justines soft voice began. "Welcome back."

Akira sat up, only just realising the banging pain in the front of his head. As he clutched the spot the pain was coming from he remembered what had happened. He had just died, minutes ago.

Justine spoke again, "The pain is to be expected." Akira let go of his head, looking up at the two girls. He glanced around again as he searched for Igor.

Caroline answered the question she was somehow aware he was thinking, "Our Master has other business, Inmate."

"We have much to discuss, are you well?" Justine asked.

"Yeah," Akira said for the first time since arriving.

Akira attempted to stand, before falling over again. None of the twins mentioned it.

Akira managed to stand, although he leaned on Igors desk all the while.

Justine spoke first, "We believe our Master not allowed the game to finish as fate decided."

"Our Master planned your rehabilitation but something went wrong, Inmate," Caroline added.

"So what? The game ended, my rehabilitation failed, I died. What happens now?" To say Akira was confused was an understatement. He had no idea what was happening, why he was still in the Velvet Room, and what was going on with Igor. He rigged the game? What does that even mean?

"We can bring you back to life, you should be grateful, Inmate!" Akira looked at Justine in confusion. "My sister is right, we can bring you back to life, just a few days after your reported death."

"But!" Caroline interrupted. "We have to come with you."

"Yes, if our Master learns we brought you back to life after the games end we believe he might punish us." Justine was clearly upset and worried, if Akira didn't know any better he would have walked over and hugged the young girl. But Caroline was still holding her baton and he was afraid if what she would do with it, on the chance he touched her sister.

Akira paused for a moment, he looked at both the girls, their faces expressionless but their eyes screamed in desperation.

He nodded before speaking. "I'll do it."

Justines face held a slight smile, while Caroline smirked, just a bit.

Justine and Caroline walked toward Akira, they both held onto his arms. Justine on his left, Caroline on his right.

They raised their arms in sync, snapping their fingers with smiles on their faces.

_Snap._

They were stood outside Akiras home.

"Leblanc"

Akira smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline knocks on LeBlancs front door. A voice inside, Akira recognises as Sojiro, calls out "We're closed!"

  
Caroline knocks again, but with more force, and shouts, "Open the door!"

  
_She can be really demanding when she has to be_ , Akira thinks to himself. 

  
Akira hears a pair of footsteps, he assumes belong to Sojiro, walk towards the door. He begins angrily shouting as he unlocks the door, "I said we're clo-"  
Sojiro abruptly stops as he locks eyes with Akira.

  
He opens and closes his mouth a few times before finally managing to squeak an intelligible word out, "A-Akira?" The sound is barley above a whisper but Akira can hear it clearly.

  
Akira smirks at him as he answers, "Hi."

  
In almost not time at all Futaba is at Sojiros side, eyes wide and mouth agape at the sight of her psuedo brother.

  
The rest of the thieves follow suit immediately, all eyes wide in disbelief at the formerly dead man stood before them.

  
Futaba runs toward Akira, pulling him into a hug, he can hear her crying as her head rests on his shoulder. 

  
Again, the rest of the thieves follow Futaba in hugging Akira, all ignoring the two children stood at his side, he wasn't sure if they were visible to everybody else yet.

He feels Sojiro wrap his arms around the group and he instantly feels safer than he has in years.

Eventually everyone pulls away and they return to staring in disbelief.

Ryuji is the one to break the silence, "What the eff happened man!"

Thats when he feels the twins presence behind him and hears Caroline cough to make herself known.

"We can explain inside, move it!" Carolines demanding voice drags all attention from Akira, to herself. 

The previously gaping group move their eyes to the twins they somehow only just noticed, Caroline standing to Akiras right, hands on her hips and baton still in hand.

While Justine was stood to the left of Akira, seemingly afraid of the people in front of her as she stood almost behind him, still gripping to his arm.

Makoto was first to break this silence, "Akira, who are these people?" Her voice was filled with uncertainty.

"I said move it!" Caroline exclaimed, extending her baton for... intimidation? Akira wasn't sure, but whatever it was got everyone moving. At the sight of Carolines baton everybody retreated back into the cafe.

Once the group had safely retreated into Leblanc, Justine took a seat on the bar stool nearest the door. Akira stood next to her, watching with a cautious eye as Caroline stood arms folded, appearing to be guarding the door.

The group sitting silently (and Sojiro standing) at the opposite end of the cafe looked at the trio with a mixed look of confusion, happiness and worry.

"Akira you died, what happened?" Futaba spoke, breaking the silence.

Akira opened his mouth to answer, but Caroline spoke before he could say anything. 

"The Inmate died but we brought him back to life."  
"Yes, my apologies for his late return. Bringing the Inmate back to the physical land takes up a lot of energy, we are not powerful enough to allow him to return immediately after his passing." Justine continued, taking over from her sister.

"What the eff?" Ryuji exclaimed with wide eyes.  
"We said we brought the Inmate back to life! You have to listen Chariot!" Caroline extended her baton to its full length.  
Akira turned toward Caroline, he gripped her baton and lowered it as he spoke quietly, "hes Ryuji here, not the Chariot."  
"Who do you think you guys are? I'm not some Chariot!" "That is enough Chariot-" Justine began.  
"Ryuji." Akira correcter.  
Justine continued, "Yes, my apologies Ryuji. If you have any questions you should calmly ask them. There is no need to lash out at my sister, nor the Inmate."  
Ryuji opened his mouth to respond, he quickly shut it after not finding a response.

"Why are you guys calling Akira the 'Inmate'?" Futaba asked, it was a reasonable question Justine had no problems answering.  
"Well that is simple, he is the Inmate, a prisoner of his heart."  
"Are you saying Akira-Kun has a palace?"

"In a sense, however we are his Wardens guiding him through his rehabilitation so he can break free from his role as the prisoner."

"So who even are you anyways? I don't think Akiras ever mentioned you guys." Ann asked, another reasonable question.  
"I am Justine, this is my sister Caroline-" she pointed at Caroline. "We are Wardens of the Velvet Room." She stated as though the Velvet Room was a common subject among the thieves.

"And what would this 'Velvet Room' be?" Makoto asked, glaring at Akira as she asked.

Akira spoke before Justine could answer, "Its just a place, not really import- Ow what was that for??" Caroline hit Akira with her baton.  
"The Velvet Room is important Inmate! The rest of you wouldn't be here if it wasn't 'important'"

Justine turned to the team, smiling at the interaction between her sister and the Inmate before answering the question they were all thinking. 

"The Velvet Room is the core of the Metaverse. Our Master is the one who runs the place, he made the app you use to enter the Metaverse."  
Sojiro asked another question everybody wanted to know, "Who's this 'Master' of yours?"

Justine turned to look at Caroline, the pair frowning at eachother.

"Our Master is-" Caroline began, she clutched her head and fell to the floor.

Akira and Justine rushing to her side. 

"Whats wrong?" Akira asked, he turned to Justine. "Whats happening?"  
She had no idea, "I- I don't know."

Caroline lifted her head, she looked at Akira, to Justine, then back at Akira.

"That man isn't our Master."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was my poor attempt at a 'revival' fanfic. I've always loved the 'Phantom Thieves meeting the Velvet Room Attendants' so I hope I did the prompt justice. If I didn't I hope you enjoyed reading it anyways.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated, until next time!


End file.
